


Не называйте меня Биллом, Уильямом и другими вариантами этого имени

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Also there's a bit of whump (but not at the same time as the confetti), Childhood and teenage bullying and taunting, First Kiss, M/M, Pining, Positive ending (bring your own confetti), Romance, Separation, Unpleasant experience in an asylum, back together again, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Пять раз, когда Шерлок ненавидел своё имя, и один, когда такого не случилось. Отношение − неприязненное − Уильяма Шерлока Скотта Холмса к собственному имени в течение многих лет.





	Не называйте меня Биллом, Уильямом и другими вариантами этого имени

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don’t call me Bill. Or William. Or any other version of the name.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820978) by [Ariane_DeVere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariane_DeVere/pseuds/Ariane_DeVere). 



*** **1\. Школа** ***

Когда на всю детскую площадку прозвучала монотонная дразнилка, десятилетнего мальчика передёрнуло.

_− Дурачок Билли Вилли!_

Он оглянулся в поисках путей для отступления, но его уже окружили дети из банды Марка Андерсона, и теперь, приблизившись к нему, взялись за скандирование. Другие дети к ним тоже присоединились, и вскоре большая часть детворы смотрела на мальчика и повторяла мантру, в то время как он, прижавшись спиной к стене, зажимал руками уши.

Через минуту пришёл учитель и разогнал толпу, отправив всех в классы. Подойдя к мальчику, мистер Дэвис, утешая, положил руку ему на плечо. Подняв голову, мальчик посмотрел на него с вызовом; его глаза блестели от не пролитых слёз.

− Я не понимаю, − вздохнул учитель. − Почему тебя всё время нужно спасать?

− Это не моя вина, − ответил мальчик.

− Это так, − согласился мистер Дэвис. − Но идиоты всегда выбирают более умных детей, таких, как ты. − Он улыбнулся мальчику. − Знаешь, какой лучший способ их победить? Игнорируй их. Не имеет значения, какую они причиняют тебе боль, просто игнорируй их. Притворись, что их нет. Они не смогут получить удовольствие, если не будет реакции. И... − он наклонился и понизил голос, − ...всегда будь лучше, чем они, в учёбе. Это не поможет тебе обрести друзей, но я обещаю, что оно того стоит. Поверь мне.

Выпрямившись, мистер Дэвис посмотрел на своего ученика. − Молодой человек, я возлагаю на тебя большие надежды, − добавил он. − Блестящая карьера. Я буду внимательно за тобой следить, Уильям Холмс.

***

Когда миссис Холмс вернулась в дом из окружающего его сада, она обнаружила, что сын уже пришёл из школы и сидит на полу гостиной, зарывшись лицом в мех Рэдберда в попытке скрыть слезы.

− О, дорогой, − сказала она, опустившись рядом, чтобы его обнять. − В чём дело?

− Мальчики в школе меня дразнят, − засопел он. − Мистер Дэвис говорит, что я должен их игнорировать, потому что я умнее, но они на самом деле такие противные.

− О, хороший мой, мне так жаль, − прошептала она. − Мистер Дэвис прав. Они завидуют, потому что ты умнее их. Мы уже говорили об этом, помнишь? Не стоит из-за них расстраиваться. Они − просто противные маленькие мальчики, Билл.

− Не называй меня Биллом! − закричал он, высвобождаясь из её объятий.

− Хорошо, − мягко согласилась она, сев на пятки. − Тогда Уильям.

− Я ненавижу своё имя, − заворчал он.

− Ну, это − имя, которое тебе дали, − напомнила она. − Дедушка Уильям был очень дорог твоему отцу, вот почему мы приняли решение назвать тебя в его честь.

− Но это имя − _ужасно_! − вспыхнул он.

− Оно − не ужасно, − возразила она. − Это − очень сильное имя. Оно означает «волевой», «воин» и «защитник». Ты можешь использовать все варианты имени – Уильям, Билли, даже Лиам.

− Я ненавижу их все, − с обидой буркнул мальчик.

Миссис Холмс приложила все усилия, чтобы приободрить сына, но она знала, что, когда тот не в настроении, мало что можно было сделать, чтобы он почувствовал себя лучше. В конце концов, забрав для компании верного Рэдберда, он потопал к себе наверх, чтобы продолжить дуться в спальне.

− Уходи, − пробурчал он позже, когда брат открыл дверь спальни и, не дожидаясь приглашения, зашёл.

− Что ты собираешься сделать с мальчиками в школе? − спросил Майкрофт, сев на край кровати и погладив Рэдберда по голове.

− Я знаю, что с ними сделать. Мама сказала, что мистер Дэвис прав. Я не нуждаюсь в твоей помощи, Майк.

− Майкрофт, пожалуйста. Я же не называю тебя Биллом?

Младший брат надулся. − Я не хочу, чтобы меня называли _любым_ вариантом этого имени. Я его ненавижу. Я действительно его ненавижу. Мне жаль, что у меня нет другого имени.

− Ты можешь изменить его, если захочешь, − предложил Майкрофт. − То, что ты дуешься, не поможет, не так ли? Итак, что ты собираешься с этим делать? Подумай над этим вопросом спокойно, а затем прими решение.

− Уйди.

− Не благодари меня, − ответил Майкрофт. Встав, он направился к двери, а затем вернулся и посмотрел на младшего брата. − Если ты хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе с этой проблемой, ты знаешь, где меня найти, но ты должен попытаться решить её самостоятельно, если сможешь.

Отвернувшись, мальчик свернулся на кровати калачиком, излучая жалость к себе и раздражительность. Майкрофт улыбнулся. Он знал, что такое состояние брата не продлится долго, мальчик обязательно что-то придумает. Судя по прошлым случаям, тот, вероятно, решит проблему уже ко времени отхода ко сну.

Во время ужина тем же вечером, как только тарелки у всех опустели, Уильям встал и сказал, что хочет им кое-что сообщить.

− Я много об этом думал, − продолжил он. − Прости меня, папочка; я знаю, что ты назвал меня в честь своего папы, и я держу пари, что тот был очень хорош с таким именем, но мне оно не нравится. Я не думаю, что оно мне подходит. Оно заставляет меня плохо себя чувствовать.

Его отец посмотрел на него без удивления. По-видимому, мама или Майкрофт уже его предупредили, что может произойти что-то вроде этого.

− Мы просто хотим, чтобы ты был счастлив, Уи... Я имею в виду, сын, − сказал отец. − Итак, что ты хочешь сделать?

Нервничая, Уильям опустил голову. Он взглянул на брата, и тот ободряюще кивнул. Уильям глубоко вздохнул и поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на семью.

− С этого времени, − объявил он, − я хочу, чтобы вы все назвали меня Шерлоком.

*** **2\. Университет** ***

− Что это за имя такое − _Шерлок_?!

− И это у меня спрашивает человек по имени Криспин, − огрызнулся Шерлок.

− Есть и другие люди по имени Криспин, − ответил молодой человек, − но я никогда не слышал такого, как у тебя, имени прежде.

− Ты знаешь, что твоё имя означает «кудрявый»? − спросил Шерлок. − А моё − «короткие и подстриженные волосы»... Шер-лок... или «блестящие волосы».

Он надеялся, что похожесть значений их имён исключит дальнейшие насмешки. Тяжёлая болезнь члена его семьи не позволила ему начать учёбу в университете вместе со всеми, поэтому ему дали специальное разрешение учиться дома в течение первых трёх недель. Когда он прибыл в кампус, стало ясно, что трое студентов, которые жили в одной с ним комнате, уже успели подружиться, поэтому они возмутились из-за его вторжения в их маленькую банду. Не то, чтобы Шерлок хотел или нуждался в их дружбе, но с него было достаточно того, что он был аутсайдером в школе, поэтому он надеялся, что университетская жизнь будет чуть более терпимой.

Но этого не случилось. Криспин и его соседи по комнате, Мэтт и Стюарт, не приложили никаких усилий, чтобы включить Шерлока в свой круг, продолжая либо относиться к нему как к чужаку, либо просто игнорировали его, в зависимости от настроения. Главным образом они вели себя так, будто его нет, болтая и громко смеясь, приглашая друзей в общее жильё, проводя ночные вечеринки и глумясь, когда Шерлок просил их вести себя потише, чтобы он мог работать. Находиться в другом месте было не всегда удобно, особенно если Шерлок засиживался над учебниками до поздней ночи, когда библиотека и все общие зоны кампуса были заперты. Спустя два дня после того, как он купил наушники, чтобы попытаться заблокировать шум, те исчезли из его прикроватной тумбочки, в то время, как он отсутствовал.

Но когда шесть недель спустя результаты первого экзамена были размещены на доске объявлений, показав, что у Шерлока более высокие оценки, чем у них троих, легче не стало.

− Тебя даже _здесь_ не было в течение первого месяца! − возмутился Мэтт. − Как ты получил такие высокие оценки?

− Я просто учился, − спокойно сказал Шерлок.

− Ты такой фрик, − фыркнул Криспин.

А потом Стюарт сделал драматическую паузу и указал на список. − Минутку... посмотрите на его инициалы!

Шерлок закрыл глаза, в то время как толпа уставилась на «Холмс, У.Ш.С.».

− То есть Шерлок не основное твоё имя? − недоверчиво спросил Криспин. − Боже... насколько же плохим _оно_ должно быть?!

− Уилберфорс, − предложил Мэтт.

− Или Уинстон, − усмехнулся Криспин.

− Уолли, скорей всего! − фыркнул Стюарт.

− Вам всем по двенадцать лет? − спросил Шерлок.

− Ну, давай уже, − сказал Мэтт. − Какое у тебя _имя_ на самом деле?

− _Шерлок_ − моё настоящее имя. Я принял решение не называться своим основным именем, но имя, которое я _выбрал_ , не делается из-за этого менее «настоящим». Взрослей, Мэтью.

Но, по-видимому, ни Мэтью, ни его дружки взрослеть не собирались. Они всё время к нему приставали, чтобы он им сказал, что обозначали другие его инициалы. Им потребовалось меньше двух недель на то, чтобы выяснить − Шерлок так никогда и не узнал, как − его полное имя. С тех пор они называли его только Биллом или Билли, кроме тех случаев, когда они обнаружили, что особенно весело обращаться к нему как к Билли-Скотту с протяжным южно-американском акцентом.

Когда их насмешки, хулиганское поведение и громкая музыка стали сказываться на его учёбе − и после того, как университет проигнорировал его просьбу предоставить другую комнату − Шерлок принял меры. Университет получил анонимную наводку, и следующая не объявленная выборочная проверка нашла в шкафах соседей по комнате копии предстоящего экзамена. После расследования, во время которого всех четверых опросили − и потому что экзамен был по предмету, который Шерлок не изучал − его посчитали невиновным. Тот факт, что он регулярно и публично подвергался остракизму всех троих, тоже помог. Мэтт, Стюарт и Криспин были отчислены и отправлены домой.

И на бис две ночи спустя после их отъезда Шерлок открыл замок в приёмной комиссии университета и взломал компьютер, чтобы изменить записи. С тех пор во всех документах он числился как «Холмс, Ш.». Имя было довольно легко найти: оно всегда находилось почти в начале списка.

*** **3\. Перед падением** ***

− Шерлок, что, _чёрт возьми_ , ты сделал с простынями? Я не могу найти ни одной, на которой нет чёрных пятен и... чёрт побери!

Джон, который начал свою тираду, спускаясь по лестнице, после того, как обнаружил постельные принадлежности в сушилке возле своей спальни, споткнулся и остановился в дверях гостиной.

Шерлок даже не повернул голову, продолжив рассматривать себя в зеркале над камином. − Сюрприз, − сказал он спокойно.

Не веря тому, что увидел, Джон опустил голову и, для того, что успокоиться, несколько раз вздохнул, а затем посмотрел на своего почти неузнаваемого соседа. Волосы Шерлока были окрашены в тёмно-русый, выпрямлены и зачёсаны назад в очень короткий хвост. У него был убедительно выглядящий шрам на левой щеке, и столь же убедительная царапина на середине верхней губы, к тому же, судя по округлившимся щекам, за ними были подкладки. Шерлок был одет в потрёпанные чёрные джинсы и мешковатую белую футболку, а на нос он водрузил очки а-ля Джон Леннон.

− Скрываешься, чтобы избежать гнева миссис Хадсон, не так ли? − спросил Джон.

− Что? Нет, − отмахнувшись, фыркнул Шерлок. − Это не имеет никакого отношения к простыням. Я объясню всё позже. И они совершенно чистые... они просто немного...

− Испачканы? − подсказал Джон.

− Они _чистые_ , − настаивал Шерлок. − Я дважды постирал их в стиральной машинке, добавив и антибактериальное, и моющее средство. Пятна не отстирались, как я надеялся, но простынями пользоваться можно.

Джон сжал левую руку, чтобы справиться с тремором.

− Таким образом, ты испортил простыни... − Джон поднял правую руку, чтобы остановить Шерлока, прежде чем тот начнёт возражать, − ...ты _испортил_ простыни, положил их в сушилку в таком отвратительном состоянии, а затем ты... − он указал пальцем на своего соседа, − ...так изменился.

Сделанные ранее успокаивающие вздохи уже исчерпали себя, поэтому Джон глубоко вздохнул ещё пару раз.

− Объясни, пожалуйста, − сказал он тоном, в котором Шерлок узнал его моё-терпение-на-исходе-поэтому-ради-Бога-Шерлок-лучше-всё-объясни-или-будут-разбиты-чашки голос.

− Я думал, что это очевидно, − тихо сказал Шерлок, вычисляя три различных пути отступления из квартиры на случай, если Джон наконец потеряет терпение, один из которых включал в себя камин и дымоход. − Я под прикрытием.

Джон подошёл поближе и заглянул Шерлоку в глаза. − Ты в контактных линзах? − спросил он, а затем сам же себе ответил, прежде чем у Шерлока появился шанс сделать ехидный комментарий. − Очевидно, − пробормотал он, добавляя. − Вот это да. Карие глаза выглядят ещё более странно, чем волосы.

Джон прищурился.

− Ты идёшь куда-то, где будет опасно, не так ли? − предположил он. − Если там, куда ты собрался, должны тебя не узнать, потому что осведомлены, кто ты, это означает, что ты уже доставлял им неприятности, и если ты там снова появишься, тебя побьют. Я иду с тобой.

− Нет, не идёшь, − ответил Шерлок. − Я должен пойти туда сегодня, и у меня уже нет времени на то, чтобы ждать, когда ты переоденешься и загримируешься, уже не говоря о новом удостоверении личности для тебя. − Он взял поддельные водительские права из портмоне и вручил их Джону, который посмотрел на их с удивлением.

− «Скотт Уильямс», − прочитал Джон. − Что это за имя?!

− С ним что-то не так? − огрызнулся Шерлок.

− Ну, ничего... − Джон откашлялся, − ...ничего. Просто, ты не похож на Скотта. Откуда у тебя взялось это имя? Может Уильям Скотт или Билл Скотт?

− Нет, − отрезал Шерлок.

− Ну, хорошо, но просто ты не Скотт... и... Подожди, разве Скотт Уильямс не регбист?

− Откуда я знаю? − раздражённо фыркнул Шерлок. А затем, выглядя немного заинтересованным, он спросил: − Он _очень_ известен?

− Я думаю, что он играет за Уэльс, − ответил Джон. − Грег знает. В любом случае, я не думаю, что он известен так, как Джонни Уилкинсон.

− А это кто? − спросил Шерлок.

− Неважно, − вздохнул Джон. − Но ты всё равно должен позволить мне пойти с тобой. У тебя должна быть резервная копия на случай, если что-то пойдёт не так, как надо.

− Нет времени, − снова настоял Шерлок. − И даже если бы оно было, я бы не взял тебя с собой. У меня должны быть фальшивые документы, или мы оба будем в беде. − Он посмотрел на отражение своего друга в зеркале. − Я знаю, что ты хочешь, как лучше, но ты не очень хороший актёр. Ты не сможешь гарантировать, что не забудешь использовать моё новое имя.

− Я не _такой уж_ идиот, − возразил Джон. − И Скотт не самое сложное имя, особенно теперь, когда у меня есть связь с регбистом.

− О, правда? − спросил Шерлок. Обернувшись, он обхватил руками голову Джона и поцеловал его.

Джон так долго ждал, когда подобное произойдёт, поэтому, отстранившись, в шоке уставился на друга. − Боже, Шерлок... − начал он. А потом, когда Джона озарило, его лицо вытянулось.

− Как я и думал, − сказал Шерлок, вернувшись к зеркалу. − Прости, Джон, но ты действительно не очень хорош в то, чтобы сохранять образ, если тебя удивить без предупреждения. Если произойдёт что-то неожиданное или опасное, ты, вероятно, выболтаешь моё настоящее имя. А если нам придётся использовать поддельные документы, особенно когда кто-то знает моё настоящее имя, мы оба будем в опасности.

Взяв кожаную куртку, которая была частью его нового образа, Шерлок направился к двери, вернувшись, чтобы ободряюще улыбнуться Джону. − Со мной всё будет в порядке, − успокоил он. − Я вернусь раньше, чем ты думаешь.

Выйдя из комнаты, он сбежал по лестнице с тремя мыслями в голове. Во-первых, он задался вопросом, почему использовал вариант своего собственного имени для поддельного удостоверения личности. До сих пор он не любил своё второе имя, но после того, что произошло сегодня, он, вероятно, будет всегда связывать «Скотта» с инстинктивными мерами, предпринятыми, чтобы доказать Джону, почему тому не следует его сопровождать.

Во-вторых, он сделал вид, что не заметил, что запомнил и каталогизировал ощущение мягких губ Джона напротив собственных.

И в-третьих, он попытался притвориться, что, перед тем, как покинуть комнату, не увидел, как Джон удивлённо поднял руку к губам. Шерлок подумал, что к тому времени, как вернётся домой, у Джона будет время, чтобы обработать и обдумать инцидент, посчитав его неуместным и неприятным. И с этого времени «Скотт» будет столь же ненавистным именем для Шерлока, как и «Уильям», потому что маловероятно, что такое случится снова.

Когда Шерлок вернулся домой несколько часов спустя, они не стали обсуждать то, что произошло. С другой стороны, ни один из них не знал, что через четыре месяца они расстанутся больше чем на два года.

*** **4\. После падения** ***

После фальшивого самоубийства почти год назад Шерлок разрушил большую часть империи Мориарти, но потом совершил ошибку, позволив запереть себя в психиатрической больнице. У него не было никаких проблем с тем, чтобы попасть в это учреждение в Польше. Он думал, что сбежит оттуда через несколько дней, успев за это время закончить своё расследование местного незаконного оборота наркотиков, узнав, кто из персонала больницы им руководил и − как Шерлок подозревал − не был ли тот частью полуразрушенной сети Мориарти.

К сожалению, он не ожидал, что его сначала напичкают лекарствами и это не позволит ему даже встать с кровати. Санитары приносили ему еду три раза в день, просто оставляя поднос на тумбочке, а затем уносили его прочь, не обращая внимания на то, что к еде даже не прикоснулись. Однако каждые несколько дней его сажали на кровати и кормили насильно, но больше никак не помогали, несмотря на то, что он так ослаб, что даже не мог встать с кровати, чтобы принять душ или сходить в туалет.

Он был один в этой... «комната» была бы слишком щедрым словом; это помещение определённо было более достойно названия «клетка»... и он давно потерял счёт времени. Было такое чувство, что он находился там по крайней мере несколько недель, но могло бы быть и больше. Шерлок надеялся, что в конце концов количество седативных средств будет уменьшено, и будет намечено что-то вроде лечения или консультаций, которые позволят ему оказаться в других частях здания, хотя он не был уверен, что это даст ему возможность уйти.

Дверь комнаты шумно распахнулась. Шерлок устало приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел на санитара, который, зайдя, захлопнул за собой дверь.

− Посмотри на себя, отвратительная личинка! − выплюнул мужчина на польском языке. − Как ты можешь лежать в собственной моче? Вставай, мерзкая вошь!

Не имея ни сил, ни желания ответить, Шерлок позволил себе закрыть глаза. Санитар подошёл и встряхнул кровать, прежде чем снять со стены планшет.

− Уильям Скотт, − прочитал он вслух с сильным акцентом, а затем продолжил на польском. − Ты американец? Англичанин?

Он снова встряхнул кровать, когда Шерлок не ответил. − Ты говоришь по польски? − спросил он. − Ты меня понимаешь?

Когда Шерлок не ответил, санитар наклонился, взял его за руки, потянул на себя и поставил. Шерлок изо всех сил попытался удержаться на ногах, но его ноги так ослабели, и он даже не смог поднять голову. Санитар, скривившись, его отпустил. Колени Шерлока подогнулись, и он рухнул на пол. Бросив взгляд на камеру видео-наблюдения в углу комнаты, мужчина потом посмотрел на Шерлока и пнул его.

− Вставай, личинка, − потребовал он. − Если ты не встанешь и не подойдёшь к раковине, я отведу тебя в душ. − Его голос стал более угрожающим. − А ты не захочешь, чтобы я провожал тебя в душ, поверь мне. _Вставай_.

Шерлок попытался, но ему не удалось встать даже на четвереньки. Ругнувшись, санитар поднял его, а затем бросил лицом вниз на кровать.

− Послушай меня, − рявкнул он. − Позволь мне сказать, что _именно_ произойдёт с тобой, если ты не сделаешь то, о чём тебе говорят.

Наклонившись к лицу Шерлока, санитар схватил его за волосы. Шерлок застонал.

− О, _теперь_ ты чувствуешь что-то, − замурлыкал санитар. − Ну, ты почувствуешь намного больше боли, если я отведу тебя в душ. Позволь мне сказать...

Понизив голос, санитар наклонился к уху Шерлока.

− Подполковник Квентин Фэрчайлд, SAS*, − прошептал он на английском, едва шевеля губами. − Из МИ6, для того, чтобы вытащить вас отсюда. Если вы понимаете меня и будете со мной сотрудничать самым тесным образом, хлопните по полу левой рукой, когда я снова брошу вас.

Выпустив волосы Шерлока, он поднял его, а затем бросил на пол. − _Теперь_ ты понимаешь, личинка? − спросил он на польском.

Шерлоку потребовались приложить титанические усилия, но в конце концов ему удалось поднять левую руку на несколько дюймов, а потом позволить ей снова упасть.

***

У него остались смутные воспоминания не только об их спасении, но о нескольких последующих днях. Перевезя его в квартиру, которую Шерлок принял за конспиративную, принадлежащую МИ6 − на самом деле, это была жилая комната на первом этаже, подполковник Фэрчайлд мыл его и помогал, в то время как он проходил через муки отказа от сильнодействующих успокоительных средств. Если бы у Шерлока были в тот момент силы, он нашёл бы неудобным и оскорбительным то, что ему помогал незнакомец. Подполковник регулярно промывал и обрабатывал пролежни, которые он заработал в больнице, когда лежал на влажной кровати. Ещё тот кормил его и помогал добраться до ванной комнаты, а также спокойно и быстро перестилал кровать, когда Шерлоку не удавалось вовремя добраться до туалета. Однако подполковник был почтителен и терпелив с ним, неоднократно заверяя его, что он скоро почувствует себя лучше, и всегда обращался к нему как к «мистеру Скотту». Очевидно ему не рассказали об истинной личности Шерлока, а у него не было ни сил, ни желания его исправлять.

Прошло пять или шесть дней, прежде чем Шерлок начал чувствовать себя лучше. Он был всё ещё слаб и спал большую часть времени, но однажды утром, проснувшись, Шерлок впервые после больницы использовал свои наблюдательные навыки на подполковнике Фэрчайлде, который сидел поблизости и читал польскую газету. Немного отвлекшись на то, что подполковник шевелил губами, как Джон, когда тот концентрировался на сложном медицинском заключении или полицейском отчёте, Шерлок заставил себя сосредоточиться на маленьком шраме возле правого уха подполковника, заметив, что одна скула немного отличается формой от другой.

 _«Перелом челюсти в прошлом?»_ − подумал Шерлок. _«Возможно, реплантация скуловой кости?»_

Он вспомнил позу подполковника, когда тот поднимал его от кровати. _Повреждения в районе груди и/или живота. Обширное оперативное вмешательство. Огнестрельные ранения, или, что более вероятно, серьёзное избиение. Подполковник − чиновник SAS, поэтому вполне возможно, последнее. Возможно, был захвачен в плен и подвергался пыткам во время допроса._

Шерлок тихо вздохнул. Заметив это, подполковник опустил газету. − Доброе утро, мистер Скотт, − сказал он. − Сегодня вы выглядите лучше. Как вы себя чувствуете?

Шерлок задался вопросом − уже не в первый раз − почему принял решение назвать себя Уильямом Скоттом, вместо того, чтобы выбрать другое имя. Он пытался не думать, что это было своего рода наказанием. Он выбрал самые нелюбимые имена как возмездие за причинение горя Джону. Он много думал о Джоне за последние несколько дней, когда его разум начал проясняться. А то, что подполковник был не только военным, но и имел короткие светлые волосы, голубые глаза и доброжелательную сочувствующую улыбку, когда помогал Шерлоку с его повседневными потребностями, вызывало ещё больше воспоминаний о друге.

− Сил прибавилось, − ответил Шерлок на вопрос подполковника.

− Хорошо, − обрадовался Фэрчайлд. − Как насчёт завтрака? Я могу предложить кофе, яйца-пашот и тосты. − Он скривился. − Лично я убил бы за хорошую чашку чая, но здесь чай непригоден для питья.

− Кофе и тостов будет достаточно. − Шерлок сел на кровати. − Спасибо вам, подполковник.

− Сейчас принесу. − Фэрчайлд направился на кухню, чтобы наполнить чайник. − Между прочим, − добавил он, обернувшись, − нам необходимо вытащить вас отсюда как можно скорее. Как только вы достаточно окрепнете для поездки, мы уедем. Судя по вашей скорости восстановления, я думаю, что это можно будет сделать через пару дней. Максимум, через три или четыре.

− Понятно, − сказал Шерлок.

− После завтрака я хотел бы начать физиотерапию, чтобы помочь вам вернуть силы, − сообщил Фэрчайлд. − Это скучно, но необходимо, а ещё поможет скоротать время.

Шерлок кивнул. Порывшись в холодильнике, Фэрчайлд достал хлеб и упаковку молока, перед тем, как вернуться к Шерлоку.

− А если вы захотите, мы можем поговорить о Джоне, − предложил подполковник.

Шерлок прищурился. Фэрчайлд пожал плечами.

− Вы назвали меня Джоном или _позвали_ Джона − я не могу сказать, что именно из этого − несколько раз, в то время, когда бредили, − рассказал он. − Ваш друг?

− Да, − ответил Шерлок. − Я знал его дома. Я не хочу о нём говорить.

− Не проблема, − ответил Фэрчайлд. − Я не любопытствую − просто для поддержания разговора.

Шерлок отвёл взгляд в поисках того, чем можно отвлечь подполковника и сменить тему. − Будет ли безопасно открыть окно? − спросил он. − Я хотел бы немного свежего воздуха. Я слишком долго находился в закрытом помещении.

− За домом находится сад, если вы захотите выйти на улицу, − сообщил Фэрчайлд. Обдумывая, он посмотрел в окно и облизнул губы. − Это будет достаточно безопасно. Мы можем там позавтракать, пока не станет слишком холодно.

Он подошёл к кровати и протянул руку, чтобы помочь Шерлоку встать. − Давайте, Билл, примем душ и оденемся?

− Не называйте меня Биллом, − хрипло сказал Шерлок.

− Хорошо, − заявил Фэрчайлд. − Какое имя вы предпочитаете?

Шерлок открыл рот, а затем задумался. Не было никакой необходимости скрывать реальную личность от подполковника, у которого должен быть высший уровень категории допуска, и который, вероятно, никому не сообщит, кого он спасает, даже если будет захвачен в плен. Однако даже сейчас что-то мешало Шерлоку сообщить своё имя. Будто он не имел права быть Шерлоком Холмсом прямо сейчас.

Ошибаясь насчёт причины колебаний, Фэрчайлд сказал: − Мы можем оставить всё, как было, если хотите, но лично мне скучно всё время говорить «мистер Скотт». − Он усмехнулся. − И вам не нужно называть меня «подполковник». Меня зовут Квентин.

− ...Уилл, − ответил Шерлок через несколько секунд. − Зовите меня Уиллом.

*** **5\. Аэродром** ***

− Уильям Шерлок Скотт Холмс.

− Прости? − оторопел Джон.

− Моё полное имя, − ответил Шерлок, пытаясь говорить нейтральным тоном, − если ты ищешь имя для ребёнка.

Он знал, что не может − и не сможет − сообщить Джону настоящую причину для этой миссии, вместо содержания под стражей ради собственной безопасности. Он понял и даже оценил решение Майкрофта. Тюрьма разрушит его разум в течение первых двух месяцев, а эта миссия, пусть и потенциально фатальная, будет лучшим способом положить всему конец. И ни при каких обстоятельствах он не позволит Джону это узнать; тем более, скорей всего, это последний раз, когда он его видит.

Он пытался выглядеть беспечным из-за самой миссии и времени, которое та продлится, но потом Джон спросил, что произойдет после неё. Шерлок не был готов к такому вопросу, а когда попытался отмахнуться от него непринуждённым «кто знает?», немедленно понял свою ошибку. Джон подумал, что Шерлок _снова_ его отвергает − уходит ради увлекательного приключения, не позволив ему присоединиться. Они всё ещё не говорили о том, что произошло с Шерлоком за два года. Даже при том, что Джон видел некоторые его новые шрамы, Шерлок не был готов подробно рассказать о том, как их приобрёл, меняя или отклоняя разговор каждый раз, когда друг пытался поднять эту тему. И теперь Шерлок снова отказывался быть с ним честным. Джон, казалось, принял ещё один его отказ.

Шерлок не мог вынести боль в глазах Джона, поэтому решил поднять ему настроение, глупо пошутив о том, что «Шерлок» на самом деле женское имя. Джон засмеялся, и это было чудесно. Он не хотел причинять больше Джону боль, хотя у него была мысль, что ещё один «Шерлок», названый в его честь, возможно, наименьшее, что тот заслужил после того, как миссия его убьёт. Впервые он ощутил сочувствие к решению родителей назвать его в память об умершем дедушке. Единственный способ гарантировать, что ребёнок Ватсона будет назван в его честь, состоял в том, чтобы рассказать Джону правду, но Шерлок не мог этого сделать.

Пожимая руку Джона, вероятно, в последний раз, он чуть её не сломал. Повернувшись, он пошёл к самолёту и поднялся на борт, обратив мало внимания на капитана, когда та его поприветствовала. После расчёта маршрута, самолет последует к взлётно-посадочной полосе. Шерлок сознательно сел справа так, чтобы не видеть Джона; ему потребовалась решимость, чтобы немедленно не принять то, что Уиггинс провёз контрабандой после его освобождения из тюрьмы.

Прикоснувшись правой рукой к губам, Шерлок попытался притвориться, что стёр аромат и прикосновение лучшего друга в своих Чертогах разума, и ему было жаль, что он не может одновременно стереть и своё имя. Прямо сейчас он не имел права быть Шерлоком. Он никогда не хотел быть «Уильямом» больше, чем сейчас.

*** **1\. И один раз, когда Шерлок не ненавидел свое имя** ***

− Уильям...

− Не называй меня этим именем, − отрезал Шерлок.

− Уильям... − снова начал Джон.

− Я говорю серьёзно, Джон, − настоял Шерлок.

На мгновение Джон сжал губы, а затем выпрямился и с решимостью посмотрел на Шерлока.

− Ты заткнёшься и будешь меня слушать. − сказал он. − Я _хочу_ поговорить с тобой, ты меня слышишь?

Шерлок с трудом сопротивлялся желанию сбежать из квартиры в поисках сигарет или чего-то более сильного. Джон нервничал в течение нескольких дней, но не говорил, что у него на уме. Шерлок боялся, что тот решил снова съехать, и на этот раз навсегда. В течение последних нескольких минут Джон пытался с ним поговорить, сказав, что хочет сообщить что-то важное, и Шерлок каждый раз находил причины помешать ему начать то, что разрушит его мир. Но теперь Джон набрался смелости, и когда он ещё раз попытался покинуть комнату, тот загородил ему путь. Судя по языку его тела, Джон не собирался сдвигаться с места, а затем − что было ещё хуже − использовал ненавистное имя. Шерлок не думал, что сможет справиться с такой жестокостью от человека, который значил для него больше, чем кто-либо.

Джон, по-видимому, ждал ответа на свой вопрос, но теперь, казалось, понял, что не получит его. Но Джон был упрям.

− Я _хочу_ , − повторил он, − сказать самые важные слова, которые когда-либо тебе говорил. Мне пришлось отрепетировать каждое слово, которое я хочу сказать. Я не могу рисковать и сделать это экспромтом, потому что это изменит наши жизни, и я не хочу всё испортить. − Он на мгновение сжал губы. − Это − самые важные слова, _поэтому_ я должен использовать твоё полное имя. Я сожалею, если это тебя раздражает, но для меня это имеет значение.

Джон поднял подбородок и пристально посмотрел на Шерлока. − Ты можешь потерпеть это один раз? Пожалуйста?

Шерлок попытался изобразить, что ему скучно. − О, продолжай, − фыркнул он, сложив руки на груди. Ощущая в груди возрастающую панику, он попытался казаться равнодушным, рассеянно глядя в угол комнаты и подавляя желание закричать от тоски из-за несправедливости вселенной.

Джон откашлялся.

− Уильям Шерлок Скотт Холмс, − медленно произнёс он. − Я тебя люблю.

Повернувшись, Шерлок встретил нервный пристальный взгляд Джона. Тот вздрогнул от удивлённого выражения на его лице, но взял себя в руки.

− Я был влюблён в тебя ещё до того, как это понял, − продолжил Джон. − Те два раза, когда я потерял тебя, были худшими моментами моей жизни. Когда ты спрыгнул с той крыши и когда ты ушёл, чтобы сесть в тот самолёт, оба раза я не хотел продолжать жить. Но я чёртов британец, и я не мог признать настоящую причину того, почему чувствовал себя так, будто мой мир рухнул. А когда мы нашли тебя без сознания в самолёте, я на мгновение подумал, что ты мёртв, что на этот раз ты _действительно_ мёртв, и я не смог отрицать, что чувствую к тебе нечто большее. Но у меня были Мэри и ребёнок, а я ничего не мог поделать со своими чувствами к тебе. Я просто должен был принять это, зная, что уже слишком поздно что-то менять. И затем случилась та _история_ с Мэри, ребёнок оказался не моим, и они исчезли из моей жизни. Чёрт возьми, Шерлок, я должен наконец-то прекратить притворяться, что не люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя и всегда буду любить. Мы ничего не должны с этим делать. Это полностью зависит от тебя. Ты можешь сказать, что нисколько не заинтересован, а затем можешь всё удалить. Ты можешь просто принять это и, надеюсь, ты справишься с этим. Ты можешь сказать, что ничего не чувствуешь или можешь сказать, что чувствуешь, но не хочешь ничего физического, и это тоже прекрасно, мы можем просто остаться друзьями. Ты можешь сказать, что _чувствуешь_ то же самое и что ты хочешь увидеть, к чему всё это приведёт. Но, пожалуйста, _пожалуйста_ , не позволяй этому изменить что-либо, потому что я не смогу такое выдержать, ведь наша дружба значит для меня очень много. Я не хочу снова тебя оставлять, я на самом деле тебя люблю, но я − прежде всего твой друг, и это − то, что действительно имеет значение. Я не хочу тебя оставлять, Шерлок, я смогу принять то, что ты не чувствуешь того же, но я должен был тебе всё это сообщить.

Замерев, Джон судорожно вздохнул. − Я это сделал, − произнёс он, продолжая пристально смотреть на Шерлока. − Дело за тобой.

После того, что он только что услышал, ответ Шерлока был − он чувствовал это − выразительнее, красноречивее, загадочнее многих слов, начинающихся с буквы «Е».

− О, − это было всё, что он смог сейчас сказать.

Джон подождал мгновение, а затем с тревогой на него посмотрел. − Шерлок, _пожалуйста_ , ради Бога, не отключайся, − попросил он. − Я не смогу выдержать это прямо сейчас.

Наконец-то сфокусировав взгляд, Шерлок понял, что последние несколько секунд часто моргал. Он взял себя в руки и откашлялся.

− Ты... х-м-м... ты правда сочинил и запомнил всё это? − спросил он.

Джон печально улыбнулся. − На самом деле, нет. Ну, да, я примерно знал, что хочу сказать, но после первых двух фраз я говорил то, то чувствовал сердцем прямо сейчас.

Шерлока сглотнул. − О, − повторил он. − Итак, ты... х-м-м...

− ...говорил от всего сердца, да, − кивнул Джон и подошёл поближе. − И я имею в виду именно то, что сказал. Ничего не должно меняться, если ты этого не захочешь. Я люблю тебя, и я не хочу, чтобы это что-то изменило, разрушило нашу дружбу или заставило тебя чувствовать неловкость. Это − то, что есть. Мы можем продолжать жить, как прежде, ничего не должно меняться, мы просто будем...

− Я хочу, − выпалил Шерлок.

Глаза Джона расширились. − Ты хочешь чего? − спросил он.

− Я хочу больше, − ответил Шерлок, продолжая смотреть Джону в глаза.

− Больше?

− Больше, − повторил Шерлок.

− Больше, чем...

− Больше, чем просто друзья, − продолжил Шерлок.

− Насколько? − спросил Джон, нервно сглотнув.

− А сколько ты хочешь дать?

Джон попытался выглядеть серьёзно. − Это − партнёрство, − объяснил он. − Никаких правил.

− Я понимаю, − сказал Шерлок, − но... У меня нет большого опыта. Ты должен будешь меня научить.

− Научить... − Джон недоверчиво засмеялся. − Мне учить _тебя_?! Ты же понимаешь, что я никогда не был в отношениях с мужчиной? У меня опыта не больше, чем у тебя.

− У тебя есть опыт любви, − объяснил Шерлок низким голосом. Он больше не мог выдержать пристальный взгляд Джона и опустил голову.

− Идиот, − с нежностью прошептал Джон. − Тебе не нужен опыт любви, чтобы это почувствовать. Это просто происходит. Что касается физической стороны, мы вместе разберёмся, чего хотим и чего не хотим. Мы будем учиться друг у друга и учить друг друга, и мы пойдём на компромиссы, если потребуется. В этом − вся суть. О, Боже, Шерлок, ты уверен, что хочешь это попробовать?

− Я готов попробовать, − сказал Шерлок. Он поднял голову и снова посмотрел Джону в глаза. − Я _хочу_ попробовать.

Счастливая улыбка Джона была очень красивой. Шерлок попытался удержать дыхание под контролем, когда Джон подошёл ещё ближе.

− Ты хочешь начать прямо сейчас, или тебе требуется время, чтобы принять всё это? − мягко спросил Джон.

− Сейчас, − ответил Шерлок, но не смог скрыть неуверенность в своём голосе.

− Шерлок... − начал Джон, тоже это услышав.

− Сейчас, − повторил Шерлок более твёрдо, подняв голову выше.

Джон внимательно на него посмотрел, по-видимому, обдумывая, правда ли он готов к такому важному шагу в их отношениях. Он выглядел уверенным в том, что увидел. − Я собираюсь тебя обнять, − предупредил Джон. − Ты готов?

Шерлок никогда не был более готов в своей жизни, но, тем не менее, чувство неловкости помешало ему сделать всё так, как он хотел. Он смущённо кивнул, глядя на Джона, а затем отвёл взгляд. К счастью, Джон кажется понял, что на этот раз должен взять инициативу на себя, поэтому медленно поднял руки, так, что чтобы он это увидел, а затем обхватил за шею и потянул на себя, положив его голову к себе на плечо. Шерлок на мгновение замер, но потом тоже поднял руки и мягко положил их на талию Джона.

Сначала объятие было осторожным, они стояли слишком далеко друг от друга, неловко наклонившись вперёд, но потом Шерлок выдохнул, выпустив весь свой страх и напряжение. Обернув руки вокруг талии Джона, он крепко к нему прижался. Закрыв глаза, они наконец-то начали ощущать тела друг друга. Шерлок снова шумно вздохнул, и его вздох был скорей похож на всхлип или стон от облегчения. Впервые после возвращения из Сербии он действительно почувствовал себя так, будто вернулся домой.

Спустя какое-то время он немного отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на Джона. − Скажи мне всё это ещё раз, − попросил он.

Джон рассмеялся. − Боюсь, что я не смогу вспомнить всю речь, − признался он. − Мой мозг, кажется, отключился, я не могу думать. Но я помню самое важное. Я тебя люблю.

− Нет, скажи мне это правильно, − объяснил Шерлок, − как сделал в самом начале, с моим именем.

Джон улыбнулся. − Шерлок... − начал он.

− Нет, − сказал Шерлок твёрдо. − _Всё_. Всё имя. _Моё_ полное имя.

− Ты уверен? − спросил Джон.

− Я уверен, − решительно заявил Шерлок.

Джон пристально посмотрел на него, а затем улыбнулся. − Уильям... Шерлок... Скотт... Холмс, − сказал он, медленно и нежно. − Я тебя люблю.

Прежде чем Шерлок смог ответить, Джон наклонился и поцеловал его в левую щеку.

− Уильям... − сказал он ещё нежнее, обхватив лицо Шерлока и поцеловал его в правую щеку. − Шерлок... − Он потянул Шерлока на себя и поцеловал в лоб. − Скотт... − Он поцеловал кончик его носа. − Холмс... − Он немного отстранился, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. − Я тебя люблю, − снова сказал он.

Шерлок открыл рот, но Джон покачал головой. − Замолчи, пожалуйста, − попросил он. − Я ещё не закончил.

Шерлок ощутил, как задрожали колени, когда Джон поцеловал его в уголок губ.

− Уильям... Шерлок... Скотт... Холмс, − прошептал Джон, нежно целуя Шерлока в уголок губ с другой стороны и в подбородок. − Я тебя люблю.

Ещё раз отстранившись, он мягко погладил большими пальцами скулы Шерлока и улыбнулся.

− Уильям... − выдохнул он перед тем, как закончить их годы одиночества, отрицания и преодоления разрыва соединением их губ.

Шерлок никогда не любил своё имя больше, чем в этот момент.

*** **2\. Дополнительное время. Время, когда Шерлок полюбил своё имя ещё больше** ***

«Я, Уильям Шерлок Скотт Холмс, прошу тебя, Джон Хэмиш Ватсон, быть моим законным мужем...»


End file.
